Something's Rotten in the State of Switzerland?
by Ergot
Summary: What happens when the Vampire doesn't choose you? What happens if the Werewolf doesn't either? What happens if they choose each other? After everything she's been through so far, Bella finds herself struggling with romance after Edward's departure.Read on


Author's Note: Unfortunately my gene pool wasn't part of the "Meyer" line of genealogy and I can only accredit myself to the plotline and abuse of her creativity. I love her with all my heart, even if I can't force myself to "swing that way".

This is an alternate plot-line following New Moon. If I've spoiled any bit of the series for you, you're pathetic and need to read faster. Please read and reply. I love to hear feedback

* * *

_**Something's Rotten in the State of ... Switzerland?**_

"Bella we're leaving." He began.

At this moment, I couldn't force myself to take him seriously. This had to be a joke, all the I-love-you' s taken back forcefully contributing to the aching feeling spiralling downwards from my heart into my stomach where I feared to become the only occasion a black hole would appear on earth – embodied in a human.

"What? Why?" I began tearing up.  
"You can't expect use to stay in Forks forever, Bella. It's endangering my family and you Bella."  
"Edward." I choked.  
"Yes?"

Turning around to avoid having to face him seemed to be the only thing I could do. That is when I felt the strangest twist inside my stomach, feverish and violent. The surrounding forest began swirling browns and greens mixed like an abstract painting. The overbearing grey sky above threatening rain at any moment could only make this situation more depressing. I fell to my knees hoping he'd catch me. Unfortunately for me, that was the first time he'd ever let me fall. Everything we'd worked for and hoped to have together seemed to be a waste of time. Everything I'd held deep inside me was torn away, taken from me and lost.

"Bella, are you all right?" he asked, more nonchalantly so he wouldn't have to call Carlisle to have my stomach pumped or something. My only response was a sort of sobbing-gurgle produced from my chest. The discordant sound produced was echoed by the trees and I could see the agony on Edward's face. I noticed the small cut on the palm of my hand, bleeding out onto my knee that I'd placed it on. Frightened of what may happen, I looked to him for comfort and reassurance. I held my hand to my face covering the wound, though I'm sure the smell of blood was as intoxicating to him as it was nauseating to me.  
"No Bella, I'm not going to eat you. I'm leaving now."  
"Edward, wait!" I called to him. Knowing that within a fraction of a second he could still here me, even if he was gone – far enough that I couldn't see him. "I love you..." I said, allowing my words to trail off into the wind, haunting him and hurting me. I wept in the falling rain.

That night after carefully avoiding confrontation with Charlie, I crawled into bed knowing full-well that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I waited for a while expecting my lover-in-shining-marble to come climbing through my window or when I looked up to see him sitting in the chair across from my bed. When I gave up waiting, I drifted off into wild and vivid nightmares. The following morning I stayed home from school - Edward probably did too – but I was too scared to face anyone and everyone.

Charlie came home expecting dinner, as usual, but since I hadn't left my room to even go to school he could tell something was up.

"Bella... honey are you feeling okay?" Charlie called, after a few light taps on my door. I groaned in response prohibiting his intrusion to my misery, but he must've missed the memo.  
"What, Dad?" I wasn't feeling very kindly today.  
"Sorry for barging in on you, but you didn't go to school today, I can tell you haven't even left your room, are you feeling all right, honey?" Charlie knew how to make me feel bad, even when I was feeling worse. I didn't always mean to be rude to him, but it just happened.  
"I'm ... fine Dad... please can I just go back to sleep?" The look in my eyes seemed convincing enough to have him leave. As soon as the door was firmly shut, I picked up my phone and scrolled through my unanswered text messages. One was from Jacob.  
_hey you wats up_

Rather than replying and wasting energy on my fingers, I just pressed "Talk" and called him.

"Hello..." Jacob answered unsteadily, breathing heavily into the phone.  
"Hey...Jake, it's me, Bella."  
"Oh hey Bella, what's up?"  
This was all I needed right now; someone to turn to in the event of a catastrophe.  
"Jake. Edward broke up with me today. He said he's leaving Forks." I began, sobbing into the phone.  
"Awe – Bella, don't cry. You know it makes me sad too. You don't want to make me sad too, do you?" I thought carefully about his words, and then about him. Turning slightly to check the time, it was only 8:16 in the evening. I doubt Charlie would mind me leaving, especially to go to La Push to see Jacob.  
"Jacob, do you mind if I come over? Can we maybe go walking or something...?" my voice crackled awaiting the lush sounds of his reply, almost expectedly a resounding "Sure Bella" from him. I was right. Shifting the weight of my head to the other side of the pillow, I spoke to him softly, "I'll go tell Charlie that I'm going out. If he tells me I can't, I'll either go anyways, or call you back. Okay?"  
"Sounds good baby."  
"Don't call me ..."

It was too late. He'd hung up the phone. It's not that I minded hearing him say ridiculous things like that to me, it just always hurt knowing that him and Edward were so similar, and yet so different. I put on my brown sweater, and some sweatpants – an unfortunately chosen wardrobe in Alice's eyes – I could see her shaking her head at my inability to coordinate clothing. I grabbed a few essential necessities – iPod, lip gloss, gum, and headed down the stairs to see Charlie half asleep with a beer in hand on the couch. The game was long over, and rather than waking him, I left him a short – sweet note telling him to call me if he needs to, and that I'd be safe. Just to make sure he'd notice my absence I slammed the front door shut, before locking it and revved up my engine preparing myself to see Jacob.

The moonlight scattered across the road in the lightly drizzling rain. It was calm. I was frightened though. Not a day goes by that I'm not grateful for the truck that Jacob helped fix up for me. Without it – and him, I'd have no way of getting around. The border between Forks and La Push was separated by a ravine of trees halved by the snaking highway. I felt safe once I had passed this marking. Closer to Jacob and safe from the pain knowing Edward could not and would not cross the line – if he were he still in Forks. The safety and security of Jacob Black took full effect once I reached his house, his silhouette on the porch – illuminated by the light overhead. His smile was effervescent, almost ghostlike. The second I was out of my truck, I was swept off my feet and into his arms.

"JAKE! JAKE! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed playfully kicking my legs to relinquish his hold on me. My efforts were fruitless. His powerful frame secured me into a vice grip. I loved every second of it. Besides the fact that he was in fact a werewolf so the temperature of his skin was frighteningly hot, he was always able to warm my heart in all its black and wintered misery. Placing me down gently he smiled – genuinely Jacob, and took my hand in his as he guided me into the darkness...


End file.
